Better off with you - Drarry Fanfiction
by introverted-drama-geek
Summary: Harry has fallen for the one person he swore he never would. Draco Malfoy. Ginny and Harry are best friends. Helping eachother with their hopelessly romantic ways.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Draco Malfoy.

Last year, that name would've sent my blood boiling.

This year, it made my heart skip a beat.

I saved his life.

He came to help our side during the war.

He was so beautiful.

No.

He is so beautiful.

I've accepted it.

I'm gay.

Nobody but Ginny knows. And that's only because I had to break up with her. She had already figured it out though. Besides, she was in the same boat. She had a massive crush on Luna. She only thought she liked me when de had to be 'straight'.

8th year. Hermione urged Ron and I to go back. Ron agreed and I couldn't leave him alone, now could I?

I didn't know he would be here.

Draco.

Beautiful Draco.

I had to remember that he probably doesn't like me. But that doesn't help my situation. Because I'm head over heels.

Only a handful of students came back this year for a retake of year 7. So they all had to share a dormitory.

No matter the house they were in.

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Please no.

"I will be announcing your bedroom arrangements." McGonagall said.

I looked around.

Please. Anyone but Draco. Anyone.

"Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter and, Draco Malfoy"

My heart dropped.

Draco Malfoy.

I'm gonna see him sleep.

I'm gonna see him change.

I'm gonna see him not-so tightly wound.

I'm gonna see the real him.

I looked around quickly, Ginny. I need Ginny.

I spotted long red hair as I was heading to the dormitory. "Ginny!" I grabbed her arm.

She looked up at me. "Oh god. Harry, what is it?" She pulled me aside.

"Him." Is all I had to say.

She hugged me. "It was inevitable, wasn't it? It's like the universe hates you" she laughed a bit.

I gave a pitiful chuckle.

"Look, you just have to share a place with him. I'm sure you'll be fine. If anything happens come find me." She said.

She knew how obsessed I was with him. Since forever.

She knew I was head over heels for my supposed enemy.

She knew how to calm me down.

I walked up to where I'd be staying.

I glanced around the room. It was the same as my old Hogwarts room except instead of red and yellow it was just a dull grey. No houses in the dormitory. But our uniform and everything else stayed with our house.

I sat on the only free bed, seeing as Blaise was in his, Ron was in his and Draco. God. Draco.. He was lounged in his with a book.

My eyes lingered on him for s moment before I took my bed and looked through my school things for my text books, making sure I had them all.

I got up, about to go to the astronomy tower, but Draco got up at the same time.

We made eye contact.

We both remained silent. He went in the direction of the bathroom, and I went to the door.

I heard Ron follow me, but didn't turn around. I knew he'd come with me if he wanted.

HEY SO YEAH THIS IS HAPPENING! Im not sure how many chapters in gonna make it but yeah. Uh. Enjoy?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I walked up and sat near the edge, looking up at the stars.

They were beautiful.

"Harry? Y'altight mate? You've been awfully quiet.." Ron said, sitting next to me.

"I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't.

I hated not being able to tell him.

But he wouldn't understand. I had to figure out when to tell him.

And Hermione. Oh god. Her too.

I need Ginny. She's the only one that would actually understand how to deal with this. But I couldn't go get her right now.

So I just sat and stared at the stars.

"Hey, so ever since you and Ginny broke up you've been distant. But you still seem close with her. I don't understand" Rons voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked over at him with a small genuine smile. "Sorry. I didn't realize. Ginny and I broke up for the same reason. We both decided we were better off as friends and.. Stuff. And there's just something. Like after dating someone. " it felt weird to say that, talking about Ginny. "Even if it was only for a short while, you learn things. And so just somethings come more naturally to talk about with her. I'm not replacing you with your sister bough, don't worry" I laughed and hit his shoulder gently.

He laughed.

"Plus, I wanna give you and Hermione some alone time." I winked.

He turned crimson, ears bright. "Shuddup" he mumbled.

I laughed.

I don't know how long we spent looking at the stars, but we headed back to the dormitory and the two of them were asleep. I looked over at Draco. He looked peaceful. He didn't have that usual snarl to his lips. He looked... Content.

I blushed, realizing I'm staring at somebody who's sleeping, and tuck myself in, like I have my whole life.

I woke up the next morning to Ron shaking me. "If you don't get up now you're not gonna have time for breakfast" He said.

I sighed and got up. I caught glimpse of Dracos platinum blond hair as he walked out of the washroom, his tie wasn't tied and he looked.. Extremely sexy. I sighed and pulled my robe on, just doing my tie lazily. I looked in the mirror as I walked in the bathroom. I attempted to tame my hair, with no luck. I sighed, fixing my glasses.

I walked out and accidentally brushed against Draco as I passed. "Sorry," I mumbled, face hot.

I grabbed my bag and headed down to breakfast with Ron.

As I was about to grab food, Ginny walked into the hall. "One sec" I told Ron and and walked to Ginny.

I brought her back out of the great hall and she looked at me. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "Last night, Ron and I were up late talking. He asked what happened between us, how we're still so close if.." I paused as Draco waked by, we made eye contact, my heart skipped a beat. "Uh.. I-if we uh. Broke up," I looked back at her, she was smirking at me. "What?" I sighed.

"Nothing, go on," she smiled.

I sighed. "Anyways, he was like asking why we don't hate each other. I wanted to tell him so bad, Gin, but how will he react? Especially if he finds out who" I was ranting. I knew I was. She always gave me this look when I was. It was like a 'done yet?' Kinda look.

"He's your best friend. Plus he's my brother. If anyone knows him, it's us. Do you really think he'd stop talking to you because you're..." She stopped herself because there was people around.

If word slipped to one single person that Harry Potter was gay, the whole school would know by the time breakfast even finished.

I sighed. "So I should tell him? Like as soon as I can?" I asked.

She nodded. "I can come with you if you want." She said.

I nodded. "After school, just outside?" I said.

"Deal" she kissed my cheek and went to get breakfast.

I walked over to where Ron was, now joined by Hermione.

I smiled. "Hi guys" I sat down and actually had something to eat.

We talked about everything and nothing, eventually Ron and Hermione started doing their couple-but-I-hate-you thing so I glanced over at the slytherin table, where he was. He was looking at me.

When I looked back I could have sworn his cheeks tinted pink.

I know mine were.

I watched him as he quickly and carefully left the great hall. Oh well, I'll see him in Potions anyways. First period.

"Harry? Hellooooo?" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I looked at her.

"What was so interesting. You were staring over there like your life depended on it" she laughed.

I laughed nervously. "Oh just zoned out" I shrugged.

She nodded. "So anyways as I was saying. I think at lunch we should go to the library and see if maybe we can get ahead of our studies so you guys don't struggle like you have the passed 6 years" she said.

Ron and I groaned.

This would be a long year.

Okay I promise there's Drarry in the next chapter. PROMISE.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Potions.

I used to hate this class.

But now it just brought back memories.

Bad ones.

I gulped as I walked in. Ron and Hermione sat together, so I took a seat alone.

Since the war I've been getting these.. Panic attacks, Ginny says is what they are. She says they're probably from keeping things bottled up. Which in my defense isn't my fault. But probably true.

But this was different. It felt like not just anxiety. But guilt.

I sat at my desk, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

I felt someone sit beside me.

I opened one eye, seeing it was him.

Why. Why is he beside me?

I looked around. Oh there's nowhere else.

I looked down at the desk.

Slughorn walked in. "'Morning class! First order of business. The person you're sitting with will be your parter for the rest of the year." He said.

I looked over at Draco, expecting him to be pissed, but he actually had a small smile on his face.

Half way through the lesson I started panicking more. I looked around the room. My face going pale.

"Potter? Are you alright?" Draco, of course it was Draco, put a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head. "I need. I need to" I motioned vaguely at the door. "air." I got up, stumbling. I ran out of the room. Out of the castle. I stopped near the lake and sat down, tears escaping my eyes. I tried to control my breathing.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, him. Why him. Why.

I wiped my eyes. "I-I'm f-fine" I choked out.

"No you're not" I felt him sit beside me. "You don't have to tell me anything. I'm probably not exactly the person you wanted to come help.. But uh..um slughorn made me come check on you." He said. I could tell he was lying. But I didn't say anything.

I stayed staring at the lake for 5 minutes. "Snapes death.. That's all I can think of when I'm there. It was my fault." I said out loud. I needed to tell someone. I hadn't even told this to Ginny.

"What?" Draco looked at me.

"It's my fault Snape died. I could have saved him." I choked.

"No! Don't blame yourself for that, Potter. Don't blame yourself for anyone's death or you'll end up hating yourself immensely." He was looking at me with such a fierce gaze I forgot what was even wrong in the first place.

I went back to looking at the water.

"That's not the only thing bothering you" Draco said. Had he been staring at me this whole time?

I just shook my head.

"You don't have to t-"

"Tell you. I know." I sighed. I stayed quiet for a bit.

"I'm gay and haven't told anyone but Ginny." I kept my gaze out on the water. He didn't answer so I went on. "I get panic attacks." I continued. "She says its from keeping stuff like this bottled up." I mumbled. Why was I telling him this? He remained quiet, so I continued. "The potions class makes me feel like I can't breathe. It might be Snape or might be the memories. I don't know." I continued. "I feel like for 'savior of the wizarding world' I'm a coward. I can't even tell my best friends that I'm gay. And that I really like you." I said. Before I realized what I'd said I heard a sharp intake of breath. Wait. Wait shit.

I looked over at him wide eyed. "Please forget I said that" I pleaded.

But he wasn't mad. I could tell. He didn't have the look of hate in his eyes like he had every year we've been at Hogwarts.

He just nodded. I could see a small smile though.

I suddenly felt a hand take mine and intertwine our fingers. I looked down at the contrast of our hands, his long pale fingers, tangled with my short, muscular, tanned fingers. I looked at him.

He was looking at me. "I-" he cleared his throat. "I like you too" he said softly.

I just kinda stared at him. "I'm bi" he continued. "My family already disowned me so what the hell, right?" He laughed a bit.

I smiled and looked down. "But we should get back." He got up.

I sighed and nodded, getting up.

"Can uh.. Can you not tell anyone about this?" I asked.

He laughed. "I was about to ask the same thing. Just act like we usually do." He walked into potions. I smiled then I followed him, wiping the smile of my face.

I sat down and then Ron looked over at me. Curiosity written all over his face. I sent him a reassuring smile.

After class, Draco and I shared a look, then he pushed passed me. I stumbled as he hit my shoulder, passing. Oh. So that's what he meant by acting like we usually do.

I sighed and waited for Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione hugged me. "Are you alright? What happened? I wanted to come check on you, but Malfoy insisted on going" she said, scrunching up her face at his name.

I tried not to smile.

I knew he was lying. "I uh. I get panic attacks. Since the war. I can't uh.. Some things make me feel like I'm drowning. Or like.. I can't breathe. It doesn't make sense" I rubbed the back of my head. "But I'm fine now" I assured.

We walked for a bit, going to our classes and what not. Thankfully I didn't get another panic attack. At lunch I grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her outside. "I can't tell them today" I told her.

"What? Why?" She asked.

I laughed a bit. "I had a panic attack this morning." I rubbed my neck.

"What happened?"

"I had potions..." I blushed.

She just nodded.

"He's my potions partner" I added.

She looked at me to continue. "He's bi."

"How do you-" she started.

"He told me after I told him I'm gay" I said.

She raised her eyebrows.

"He held my hand" I added.

Her face went to pure glee. "Harry! Are you serious?" She grinned.

I nodded. "But i dont want people to know. I don't think he does either." I said.

"Why?" She smiled.

"I at least need to come out to my friends before the world. Don't you think?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I think they'd appreciate that" she laughed. "But don't feel pressured to tell them. Wait until you're ready" she hugged me and walked off.

I took a deep breath. How do you know when the right time is?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

That night I went to get ready to go to my dormitory to study he was there.

I don't know why I was surprised. I share a room with him. Why am I surprised?

Oh. I'm not. I'm just excited to see him.

He discreetly sent me a small smile as he took off his tie.

I stared. I didn't mean to. But I did.

I couldn't not.

Nobody else was in here, so I didn't really care. But damn. He's doing it on purpose to be sexy.

I bit my lip.

He looked up at me, I guess feeling my stare.

He raised an eyebrow and got up walking over to me. "Can I help you?" He smiled at the blush that appeared on my cheek.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed. It right away. Not wanting to make a fool of myself.

"You seem nervous," he noted.

I shrugged stiffly.

"Harry." He said. He never used my first name. It's always been Potter.

"D-Draco" I stuttered.

"Harry." He stepped closer to me. His voice sounded almost like a pur.

I looked up into his icy eyes.

He smirked. I looked at his mouth. He noticed.

"Kiss me." He whispered.

A glance towards the door later, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his firmly. His lips were unsurprisingly soft as he kissed me back.

Hearing someone approach the door we both pulled away and went to our respectful beds. I pulled out my herbology work, just kinda staring at it.

Blaise walked in, my eyes followed him as he shuffled to the bathroom, remaining quiet.

Draco threw a piece of paper at me. "Library later." Was written on it in beautifully elegant letters, I looked up at him and nodded slightly, smiling to myself.

Draco eventually got up, and left. I assumed he just wanted to take a walk.

Then I heard yelling. Not even 5 minutes after he left.

Curiously, I got up and walked out, the hall was full of people. Draco was in the floor. "Death eater scum. And a faggot too!" Some hufflepuff laughed, kicking Dracos bag so his books all fell out.

I frowned, clearing my throat. "Move." I said to a few people that were in my way. I stood right in front of the guy who i saw say that. "Care to repeat that?" I crossed my arms.

"Repeat what?" He said. Oh. So he's being smart with me.

"Don't test me." I warned.

"I said that he, Malfoy, is death eater scum." He said confidently.

"Can I ask you why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because he is." He said.

I turned and helped Draco up. "Draco Malfoy was cleared of all charges regarding the dark lord and dark magic. Draco Malfoy joined our side half way through the war. Draco Malfoy is not a death eater. It was forced on him." I said.

Draco kinda stared at me. So did everyone else.

"Why are you defending him?" I heard the same guy say.

"Excuse you. Does it look like I'm done speaking?" I snapped, "what was the second part of the insult you said to him?" I asked him, walking up to him.

"Faggot" he mumbled.

"Sorry?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I said faggot, he is a faggot!" He shouted.

I grabbed the guys collar and shoved him. "Hogwarts is a place of acceptance. Regardless of your blood status, sexual orientation, sexual identity, skin color, level of intelligence. Anything. Hogwarts accepts everyone. You don't even know if Malfoy, here, is gay and either way that gives you absolutely no right to call him names. Do you understand me?" I questioned.

"But I-" he started.

"I asked you a question!" I shoved him again, this time his back hit the wall.

"Yes." He answered. "I understand."

I smirked at the demeanor I have. "Apologize. And if I ever catch you doing anything like this again, Madame Pomfrey won't even be able to help you." I growled.

He nodded, staring at the ground, mumbling sorry.

"If I can look passed Malfoy and I's history. So can you. So grow up" I gave him a final shove.

I grabbed Draco by the arm and walked down the stairs with him.

"You didn't have to." He stared at the ground.

"You're right. I didn't" I stated.

He looked up at me.

I just dragged him to the library, in the back.

I looked at him. "I still hate you publicly since I don't want to come out yet. But if I can show that even we can get along then it'll be a lot easier on you." I whispered.

"Harry." He sighed.

"Don't do that." I said, the way he said my name made my knees buckle.

A smile found its way to Dracos mouth. "Harry." He whispered.

My cheeks flushed. "Draco, stop it." I said.

"Can I just tell you you're extremely sexy when you're angry?" He said.

I blushed, looking down.

His slim fingers were under my chin, and he tilted my head to look up at him. "Do you want to be my secret boyfriend?" He laughed.

I let out a chuckle but my cheeks were bright pink. "Are you.. Really?" I looked into his blue eyes. They were so beautiful.

He was so beautiful.

It took me a minute to register that he was nodding.

So I nodded too. "Okay. Yes. I'd love to." I laughed a bit.

He smiled. "So." He sat up on one of the desks at the library. "You're not only saviour of the wizarding world, but you saved me too!" He held his chest, over reacting his swoon.

"Shut up" I laughed and looked around quickly, stepping between his legs and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

He smiled and kissed back, but pulled away quickly when we both heard a gasp.

I whirled around.

Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

I got away from Draco, giving him a backwards glance.

As I ran to catch up with Hermione.

I hadn't expected anybody to be in the library. But of course she would. Of course.

"Hermione...please, let me explain." I ran to catch up with her.

She stopped. "Explain? Explain what? That you've been avoiding Ron and I like the plague because you have a..a.. A boyfriend?" She stuttered over her words.

I blushed. "I.. That's not why." I said.

"Harry. I'm happy you've found someone who genuinely makes you happy. But why didn't you tell us? Why have you been avoiding us? I didn't even know you were gay. If I did I would have drooled over guys with you, I can't now, I'm taken" she said proudly. "But I would have." She said.

We were still whispering seeing as we were in the library, but there was nobody else here.

"Hermione.. I didn't know how you guys would take my...news. Especially if you knew it was him." I ran my fingers through my hair.

She absently placed my hair as she talked. "Of course I'm surprised but that doesn't mean I don't still love you, Harry. It doesn't mean anything changes." She said.

I nodded.

"I'm not telling Ron." She said.

I sighed. "I don't know how to tell him."

She shrugged. "Figure it out by tomorrow or I'll embarrass you." She said, then walked out.

That wasn't a threat, it was just Hermione being Hermione.

I went back to where Draco was. He was just casually flipping through a book, I stopped to observe.

"You know, staring is rude." He looked from his book to me. "And you do it quite a lot" he noted, putting the book down, which I took as my queue to walk over.

He put his hands on my shoulders, and I resumed my position, standing between his legs and my hands on his sides.

"What if someone else comes?" I asked, worried.

He sighed and let me go. "Come to my bed tonight then." He ran a had through my hair and got up.

My eyebrows shot up.

"That's not what I meant, you git." He laughed.

We walked out of the library, I let him go first so it didn't look like we were actually friends.

I couldn't let anybody know I actually really liked him.

I needed to find Ginny.

I ran out to the qudditch pitch. Not here. I ran back to the great hall. Nope. I ran up to gryffindor. Ah. Of course. "Ginny. Ginny! Ginny!" I shook her arm, she was in the common room.

"What, Harry. I'm doing homework" she said.

"Oh uhm I just uh. Have a boyfriend" I whispered to her.

"What!?" She slapped my arm. "Not kidding?" She grinned.

I shook my head, grinning.

"Oh my god!" She hugged me.

I laughed and hugged back. A few people were glaring at us for making noise. But I didn't care.

"Tell me everything!" She grinned.

"I will..but first I need advice" I rubbed my eyes.

"Ron?" She smiled, knowingly.

"Ron." I nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

After talking with Ginny for a bit I walked up to my room, Ron was already asleep, and Dracos curtains were drawn, which just left Blaise to fall asleep before I went to Dracos bed.

I waited a good half hour after hearing Blaise's even breathing before I carefully walked over and opened Dracos curtained bed. I crawled in beside him, casting a silencing charm so we could talk, before I wrapped my arms around him, kissing down his neck to wake him up.

"Mm?" I heard him him, so I stopped and looked up at him.

"Boo!" I grinned, kissing his cheeks.

"Harry?" He said sleepily, running his hand through my hair.

"Draco" I purred, he was so attractive. Like he wasn't trying right now and it made me want him more.

He laughed. "You're doing it again." He whispered.

"Doing what?" I ran my hand through his hair. It was so smooth and soft.

"Staring." He opened his eyes to look at me.

I smiled innocently. "Stop being so attractive then." I smiled.

He laughed. "Can't help it, Potter." He smiled at me.

"You look really good when you smile. You should do it more often." I smiled up at him.

His light cheeks tinted pink.

I smiled then leaned up to press my lips to his.

He smiled against my lips and kissed back, his hands getting tangled in my hair.

I smiled and ran my hands up and down his sides.

His lips became more hungry. So did mine.

My hands were up his shirt tugging it off within seconds.

His kisses started trailing down my neck, he kissed my collarbone and God it was amazing.

I pulled his face back up to mine and kissed him hungrily again.

I ground my hips onto his as we kissed, a small moan leaving his lips. I did that for a bit.

"S-stop." He moaned.

I froze. "Did I hurt you?" I looked down at him.

He shook his head, he was blushing like crazy. So was I. I've only ever dreamt of doing this.

He was staring up at me. "I-I'm just.." He blushed and brought his hands to his face. "I've never done this before" he mumbled.

I looked at him, peering at me through his hands. "Me either." I admitted.

"Really?" He stared up at me.

"W-well y-you're really good at it" he said, we were both still breathless.

I just laid beside him again, tracing his stomach with my fingers, lightly.

"H-Harry?" He looked at me.

"Hmm?"

"Uh." His face was still red. "C-can you leave? I uh." He motioned vaguely to his erect member.

I let out a small laugh and got up, "goodnight, Draco" I kissed his cheek, then walked over to my own bed, I cast a silencing charm and did, what I'm assuming Draco was also doing right now.

As usual, Ron woke me up in the morning.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around, I had taken off the silencing charm last night before I went to sleep.

Draco's bed curtains were still drawn. I tried not to smile, knowing I was most likely in his thoughts as he got off last night.

I put my stuff on and walked to the washroom to check myself in the mirror, make sure I was at least presentable.

I looked in the mirror, usually I left the top two buttons of my shirt untied and just sling my tie loosely. But I had a fucking mark on my collarbone so I couldn't do that. I cursed Draco in my mind and did up the buttons, tying the tie a bit better than usual.

I walked out of the bathroom and Draco was up. I bumped into his shoulder, purposely. "Fuck you." I mumbled, walking passed.

He looked up at me. His face went from hurt and confusion to a smirk. "Whatever, Potter" he ran a hand through his hair.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, walking down to breakfast with Ron.

"You look really tired mate, did you sleep at all?" He chuckled.

I glared at him. "Not really" I rubbed my eyes under my glasses.

"What happened? Are you still getting dreams about the war?" He asked, concerned.

I smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "I'm fine, Ron. Really." I sat so I was facing towards the slytherin table.

Ron sat beside Hermione.

When Draco walked in, he winked at me, walking to his table, I blushed and busied myself with my food.

"Harry?" Ron asked, he saw me spill some pumpkin juice and drop my

Toast 3 times before actually saying anything.

"Hmm?" I looked at him, a blush still on my cheeks. Why does he make me so nervous?

"What's happening mate? Seriously, are you alright?" He and Hermione were both looking at me.

I sighed. "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." I shrugged.

He waited until I cleaned up my mess before speaking again. "You should talk to us about it. Get it off your chest?" He suggested.

I groaned. "Why does everyone say that!" I snapped. I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the great hall, well aware of everyone's eyes staring at me.

I walked to the courtyard. Oh no. Panic. It's coming. Panic attack. Again.

I leaned against the wall and slid to a sitting position.

I heard someone come. I knew exactly who it was. "L-leave me a-alone" I said, trying to calm myself down.

But she sat beside me regardless. "He was just trying to help, Harry." Ginny said.

I lifted my gaze to look beside me, at her.

"You need to tell him." She stated, getting up to leave.

I just took a deep breath. She's right.

 **A/N thought I'd give you guys a double today since chapter 5 was so short. DONT SAY I NEVER DID ANYTHING FOR YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

I had herbology first.

Joke of a class honestly, I only took it because I need to. It's too easy.

"R-Ron?" I tapped his shoulder.

"Harry! I thought you were mad at me" he said, he sounded relieved that I wasn't though.

I smiled, shaking my head. "C-can I talk to you?" I said, growing more anxious.

He nodded, his work being forgotten. "What's up, mate?" He asked as I pulled him to the side.

"I have something I need to tell you." I bit my lip.

"Yeah?" He looked at me.

"I'm gay." I whispered, looking down. I didn't want other people to know.

"I know." He said.

"What?" My head shot up, to look at him.

He just smiled. "You're my best friend. You really think I didn't notice the absolute zero interest in girls?" He smiled.

"But. But Ginny? You asked.." I trailed.

He just chuckled. "I wanted you to tell me. I didn't wanna make you uncomfortable by just asking."

I stared at him. "You knew? Since when?"

He pretended to think. "Since you claimed having a crush on Cho." He laughed.

"What?!" I almost shouted, some people turned to look at us.

"But I didn't even _really_ know then.

He laughed. "I also know you have a crush on Malfoy." He crossed his arms.

My cheeks flushed. "I..I..you...what" I stumbled over my words.

"He walked into the great hall this morning and you got nervous. You were practically stalking him in 6th year. You stare at him all the time. And you were happy to have him as Potions partner." Ron said.

"I-I-I... H-he's. It's just that I. What the fuck?" I stared at Ron.

"Bloody hell, I'm not as stupid as you think" he laughed.

My cheeks were bright pink. "O-okay. So then uh. That's all." I rubbed the back of my neck.

At lunch he sat beside me instead of with Hermione. "So. Malfoy?" He whispered the name. Which I was very thankful for. I didn't want the whole world to know that Harry Potter is gay.

I smiled a bit and looked down, nodding. "Yeah.."

"You like him a lot?" He asked.

My smile stayed on my lips. "Yeah." I knew I was blushing, but fuck. How could i not? He's gorgeous and just thinking of him made me want to find him and kiss him.

"Is he. You know.. Interested in blokes too?" He asked quietly.

I blushed. "I..I'm dating him" I whispered.

"Oh." He nodded. "I respect that, just don't do anything in our room please."

I laughed at that.

Hermione smiled at us. "So you told him?" She said, finally giving us her attention.

"Yeah." I laughed.

She nodded. "Good. Now. Potions. Did you guys do the homework?" She asked.

Ron and I shared a look.

"For goodness sake guys!" Hermione said.

We laughed. I knew I wouldn't get in trouble by slughorn. I'm his favourite.

Ron just huffed. "It's not that big of a deal. I'll just copy off you." Ron smiled. "Wait.. You told her before me?"

"You absolutely will not," she pointed a finger at him, ignoring his later statement.

I laughed. "It's okay, Ill cover for you." I said to Ron, also ignoring his later statement.

He glared at me. "You told her first? And you didn't tell me?" He frowned.

"It wasn't up to me to tell you." Hermione said, giving her boyfriend a sympathetic look.

I sighed. "I didn't actually tell her. We were in the library and she saw us." I said.

He nodded, "alright." And started eating.

Later in potions we were sitting with our partners. I subtly moved my chair closer to Dracos.

He put his hand on my thigh under the table, I smiled slightly, looking at my hands.

Slughorn started the lesson and called on me to answer, but I wasn't listening. "I..uh...I.." I glanced around.

"Goodness Potter. Really. You'd think being hero of the wizarding world would require some intelligence." Draco said.

I glared at him. He looked at Slughorn and gave the answer.

Draco smirked smugly.

I rolled my eyes.

But with Draco touching me the whole period, I didn't feel anxious. I didn't feel panicked. I felt right. He was helping me and he didn't even know it.

"Alright class! So this project, will be done with your current partner!" Slughorn announced.

Draco squeezed my thigh which made me blush.

Another Gryffindor laughed. "Oh no. Malfoys gonna turn Potter queer!" He laughed.

I balled my fists so tight the knuckles were white. "Shut the fuck up" I heard Draco say.

I looked over at him, surprised.

"I'm bisexual. Big fucking deal. I like guys. I also like girls. Big fucking deal. Get over it for god sakes!" He got up, storming out of the class.

I stared as he left.

I looked at Ron and Hermione. "Go." They both mouthed.

I got up and grabbed my things, following him out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

I walked to the library, trying to find Draco. I groaned in frustration when he wasn't there. Where was he? I checked the great hall, the dormitory, here. Wait. The lake?

I untied my tie, it was uncomfortably tight, and went to find him. I went to the lake, sighing of relief when I finally saw him.

"Draco.." I said kinda breathlessly, since I ran here.

He looked he at me. "What" he muttered. He had that look. The one I hate.

I sat beside him. "I'm sorry about what happened."

He stayed quiet.

I took his hand.

I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

He looked at me. "It's not your fault." He finally said.

I smiled at him.

"If only they knew I wasn't turning you queer. You already are." He chuckled.

I punched his arm. "Shut up." I laughed.

He rubbed his arm where I hit him. "Help! I have an abusive boyfriend!" He said dramatically.

My cheeks tinted pink as he called me his boyfriend.

We played around for a bit, before I just slumped against him, looking out at the lake.

His arm wrapped around my shoulder.

We stayed there for God knows how long.

It was sunset. "Harry?" Draco whispered.

"Hmm?" I asked tiredly.

"How long have we been here?" He whispered.

"I dunno." I mumbled. "Few hours" I said.

"Can we go inside?" He asked, rubbing my arms slightly.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

I slowly got off him. I stood up and stretched, feeling his eyes on me, my shirt rode up as I stretched and a part of my stomach showed.

"You know, staring is rude" I grinned, when I looked back down at him, echoing his words.

"Shut up" he laughed, standing up and pulling himself close to me in a tight embrace.

He buried his face in my neck as I held him close to me, feeling his breath on my neck.

I don't know why he decided to hug me like this, but I was definitely not complaining.

"Thank you for not hating me.." He whispered.

I just held him tight.

 **A/N I' gonna post 2 a day because I love you.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Eventually we headed back to school. "Hey uh.. Do your friends know about us? Like Blaise..?" I asked, as we walked.

He shrugged. "He knows I'm bi. I mean everyone does... But he doesn't know I'm dating you; it wouldn't bother me if he did, why?" He asked.

"Oh just, wondering." I looked to the ground as we walked.

I stopped walking. He looked at me curiously. "Keep going. I don't wanna raise suspicions" I said, busying myself with my shoe lace.

After a bit I walked in. "Harry! I've been worried sick! Where have you been?" Hermione practically tackled me.

"How long was I not here?" I asked, hugging her back.

"2 and a half hours, we've been looking for you!" She said.

I blushed. 2 and a half? Really? I shrugged. "Well I'm fine. So no need to worry" I smiled at her. "What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"Half passed 5." Ron said.

"Oh good. I'm starved. Can we go get food?" I asked, heading to the great hall.

I grabbed something to eat, I started eating. But it wasn't until I looked up that I noticed a few people staring at me.

"Harry potter! Do you have a girlfriend?" A ravenclaw girl asked.

"Or is it like just a casual thing?" A hufflepuff girl added.

"Or maybe it's not actually a hickey guys. Maybe he like got a bruise." Another ravenclaw said.

At the word hickey my eyes went wide. I looked around, apparently other people had heard what they said.

I quickly covered my collarbone.

I'm gonna kill him.

"N-no. I-i mean.. Yes? I'm not single" I finally stuttered.

Suddenly everyone was more interested in my love life to pay attention to their food.

I groaned. I got up. "Stop! Okay? It's none of your business!" I said to them. "If you wanna know about it, wait until I announce my relationship. I'm not gonna give you guys an exclusive right now because you're bothering me, let me eat in peace. Please." I snapped.

Everyone went quiet.

I sighed. I grabbed an apple off the table. "Im gonna go do homework." I said to Ron and Hermione.

I walked to the library and worked on my essay until my hand cramped.

A few people came by here and there but I payed them no attention.

Hermione came by and sat with me.

We both worked in silence for a bit before I finally put my quill down.

"I don't know why I have to explain myself to everyone all the time. Why do I always have to be "The Harry Potter" ? Why can't I just be Harry?" I looked at her.

She smiled sadly. "Because you just can't. And that's the way it's always going to be. Your whole life." She said.

I sighed. I checked the time. "I think I'm gonna go get ready for bed." I said, closing my books and putting my things away.

I walked up to my dormitory and took a shower. I stood there for a good 10 minutes under the water before actually showering. After I got ready for bed I drew my curtains, and got comfortable.

The other guys were either sleeping, in Rons case, reading, in Dracos case, or doing homework, in Blaise's case. I just got in bed and closed my eyes. It's been a long day.

I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. My heart beating fast and my hair sticking to my forehead. I had another nightmare about the war.

Usually I just get up, take a walk, shake it off.

But now I had a boyfriend. I could go to him, right?

I walked over to bed. I shook him slightly, and he woke up. "What?" He rubbed his eyes. "Harry? What's wrong?" He asked tiredly.

I just looked at him with wide panicked eyes.

"C'mon" he scooted over.

I scrambled into his bed. I rested my head on his chest squeezing my eyes shut and balling his shirt up in my hands.

He rubbed my back soothingly and held me close to him. He whispered in my ear, telling me I'm okay and I'm safe. I gradually started to feel it.

Safe.

I was safe in Draco's arms. He made me safe. I felt it. I also felt my eyes getting heavy. I closed them and slowly fell asleep on his chest.

I guess he didn't care, because I woke up to Blaise laughing.

I rubbed my eyes and realized my pillow was my boyfriend. It was Draco. And his arms were still around me.

Blaise was hysterical.

Draco slowly woke up too. He clearly didn't register what was happening right away, because it took him a full 5 minutes to blush and let go of me.

"Potter? You're dating the guy you've been practically in love with since first year?" He laughed. "Oh god. Potter, you're gay?" He asked me, still laughing.

I blushed, nodding shyly and getting up to get ready for the day.

Well that was mortifying.

In love? Draco was in love with me?

That kept playing in my head all day.

However, every time I passed Blaise, he'd snicker.

This was going to be a long day.

Turns out I was right. Because everyone was asking me about my "girlfriend" and my "secret love affair."

Why was I the topic of conversation everywhere I went?

Potions was my last class of the day. I banged my head on the potions table and signed heavily, waiting for the class to start.

Ron asked me if I was okay. I shrugged.

Hermione asked me if I was okay. I shrugged.

Draco asked me if I was okay. I shrugged.

No. The answer is no. I'm tired of being 'Harry Potter the golden boy who lived and saved the wizarding world.'

I just want to be Harry.

We were working on our project, but I kept getting distracted, so Draco said it was fine and he would work on it.

I just nodded and went back to looking through my notes, even though nothing was registering.

Long day indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Three weeks passed. It was getting cold out.

Draco and I were still enemies to the rest of the students, but in our dormitory I'd almost always sleep in his bed with him.

We haven't done anything more than make out, but it was pretty intense making out so I wasn't really complaining. We were both scared to go any further.

My love life was still high on the list of conversation topics at Hogwarts.

I was getting fed up.

People still picked on Draco for being bi.

I helped sometimes.

People were scared of me. They didn't want me angry at them.

One day in the great hall, Draco and I kept sharing glances at each other, being flirty without actually showing it.

But one of his looks to me got me worried. He looked pissed and annoyed. I frowned. I looked around and there was some people pointing at him and laughing. I frowned more.

I got up and with a tilt of my head told Draco to follow me. We just went to the boys washroom.

"I want to come out." I said to him when i made sure there was nobody else in here.

Dracos eyes went wide. "No you don't, Harry, don't you'll get hurt." He put his hands on my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm Harry Potter. If people knew I'm gay they'll leave you alone and maybe start accepting people in the LGBTQ+ community." I looked him in the eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something. But I shook my head. "I want them to stop picking on you." I absently brushed some hair off his forehead.

He just smiled at me. "You'd do this for me?" He asked.

I smiled. "Uh huh" I nodded.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

I took a deep breath as I hugged him back. This is by far the bravest thing I've done.

Voldemort, I did it because I was he chosen one and needed to.

But this was entirely my choice. And I was scared. But I knew what needed to be done.

Later that day i told Ginny.

Then Ron.

Then Hermione.

And that was everyone who knew I was gay.

I decided I was going to do it tomorrow at dinner.

That night I went into my own bed, and Draco crawled in beside me, wrapping his arms around my torso and resting his head on my chest.

I smiled down at him, as he silently cuddled into me.

How did I get here? I hated him. And now... Now I... Love him.

Yes.

I love him.

I don't know how I know. But I do. I love him. I know I do.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

The next day I woke up when Draco did. But we were both late. We didn't have time for breakfast. We had to just go to class.

Start to a great fucking day.

I gave him a quick kiss before leaving the dormitory and practically running to class.

I didn't listen in any of my classes. I was too nervous for later.

Oh god. The whole schools gonna know I'm gay. Everyone.

I looked up when my name was called. "What?" I asked.

"Can you tell me the counter curse please?" The professor said.

"Oh." I nodded and said the counter curse. DADA was too easy for me.

I sighed, all day I was distracted by my own thoughts. I hadn't even realized when Draco bumped into me.

I looked up at him, confused.

Then I just shook my head and continued walking.

I saw his challenging eyes turn into something of worry.

"Potter!" He called.

I sighed and turned to look at him. "Yes?" I raised an eyebrow as he got closer.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, bringing me to a more secluded area.

I nodded. "Just distracted, I'm fine" I flashed him a smile.

A quick look around, and I saw nobody was there, so I pecked his lips. "I gotta get to class. I'll see you later" I smiled and walked away.

I was actually quite thankful for him doing that. I was in a better mood now.

However, supper came quite quickly. I grew more and more anxious. I wanted to do this for Draco.

No. I needed to do this for him. I won't let him get picked on anymore.

I sat at my usual place wth Ron and Hermione, Ginny close.

I glanced over at slytherin and flashed Draco a smile.

He smiled back, then busied himself with his food.

I took a deep breath. I had this all planned out. I stared at the end of the Hufflepuff table, where the people that always bugged Draco sat. And I waited for them to do something.

They did. They threw something at him, calling him a fag and everything.

I clenched my jaw. "Hey!" I stood up.

Everyone stared at me. I stared at the group of girls and guys that bugged Draco regularly. "I have a question for you." I courageously stood up on the table. "Is there something wrong with being gay?" I asked them.

One of the girls hid her face, so a guy answered. "Yes. It's disgusting. I don't think somebody should live that lifestyle. Its just wrong." He said.

I laughed. "Oh really? So if your best friend beside you was gay, suddenly you'd hate him? If one of your professors was gay, you'd stop going to his class? If I was gay? You'd no longer respect me for saving the wizarding world?" I asked. Everyone was staring at me, then him. I was embarrassing him and that was my plan.

"I.. Well no. I guess I'd still kinda have to listen to my professors and respect you.. You did save us all" he said.

I nodded. "Then stop insulting D-Malfoy. He's no different than everyone else here. I'm sure kids like you are making others scared to come out of the closet. So I'm saying to everyone in here that feels closeted or like they have to keep a part of themselves hidden, you are important. And it's okay to be gay. Or bi. Or whatever sexual orientation. Look, I'm gay. And I'm not afraid to tell everyone anymore. Gay. I'm gay. I like guys. My love life has been topic of conversation for a long time. So I'm just joining in. I'm in a relationship with a guy. I won't tell you who. But I'm gay. If you wanna talk about my love life. At least respect the genders. Thank you." I hopped of the table, my heart racing. I grabbed my bag and left the hall. Everyone was quiet. I walked to the lake, where Draco and I always met and I always calmed down after a panic attack.

I sat in silence. Watching the leaves fall off the trees.

I can't believe I did that.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

10 minutes later, Draco came to sit beside me.

"Thank you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

I scooted closer to him. I was cold and his body was so warm. I hummed in response. We stayed like that for a while, until I got way too cold. It even started snowing. Freaking November weather. "C-c-can we go ins-side?" I shivered.

"Of course! Oh god you're freezing." He rubbed my arms. I laughed a bit and headed back to the castle with him. His arm around me. He let me go in first, following after. I went up to the dormitory and wrapped my duvet around my self. Draco walked in. He shook his head. "A shower will warm you up faster. C'mon" he pulled me to the bathroom. He started running the water for me. "Go. Warm yourself up." He kissed me.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer as I kissed him back.

He laughed against my lips. "Harry, babe, take your shower" he said, pulling back.

"Come with me." I smirked a bit.

He blushed. "Harry." He bit his lip.

"If you want." I shrugged, taking off my shirt.

He watched me.

I raised my eyebrows at him, pulling him closer by tugging on his shirt. He kissed me again and put his hands in my hair.

I smiled against his lips. I finally took off his shirt.

"Okay, you win." Draco slowly pulled away.

I grinned and slowly and kinda embarrassedly took off my trousers and pants, stepping into the shower.

He followed. I bit my lip sighing happily under the warmth of the shower.

I felt his hands hesitantly go to my sides. I leaned back on him as we stood under the water. His lips were on my neck. I leaned against him as he did that. Slowly I turned to face him and brought our lips together. I put my hands on his chest, as we kissed. I ran my hand through his wet hair and brought my other hand to the small of his back.

He smiled against my lips, both his hands near my butt. He slowly moved one of his hands to my butt and squeezed.

I moaned against his lips. I moved my hand for his chest and moved it down to his erect member.

This was the first time we did anything like this, but I did not want it to stop. I hesitantly wrapped my hand around it and bit his lip as we kissed, earning beautiful moans from him. I trailed some kisses down his neck, moving my hand against him, making him grunt quietly a few times.

He mirrored my motions and took my member in his hand, jerking his hand slowly. I gasped. God that felt amazing. Getting jerked off by someone who's not yourself is practically magic. **(A/N pun intended)**

I bit down on his neck gently. We both moaned.

"H-Harry. Oh god!" He started moving his hand against me faster.

I moaned. "Draco!" I whispered, moving my hand faster against him. We both came in eachothers hands.

I rested my head against his shoulder. We were both panting.

Thankfully we were in the shower so we could clean up and stuff. Which we did.

After our shower, we both got into Dracos bed. It was much more comfortable than mine anyways. We both remained quiet, letting what just happened wash over us.

Blaise walked into the room, saw that Draco and I both had pink cheeks and both had wet hair.

"Did you guys fuck in the shower?" He asked.

That made us both blush more, both quietly shaking our heads.

I hid my face in the crook of Dracos neck and felt his arm tighten around me.

This has been a very eventful day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

I cuddled closer to Draco when Ron walked in. I knew he'd comment on the fact that we obviously both got out of the shower recently. I know he can put 2 and 2 together and assume we had it together.

I peered up at Ron as he walked in. He looked at us. Then he sighed. "I specifically told you not to do anything in our room, and you use our freaking shower. Okay. Then just don't do anything while I'm here. Okay. " he shook his head. "Anyways, I can't imagine coming out to the world like you did tonight." He shook his head. "I'm bloody proud off you, mate" he smiled.

I blushed and smiled too, cuddling into Draco, who's arms got tighter around me, holding me close to him.

"You're so cute" Draco smiled, looking down at me.

"Shuddup" I mumbled, hiding my face in his neck.

"But you're cute." He laughed.

"I said shut up" I giggled.

"Make me" he grinned.

So I did

I pressed my lips to his, hard, running my hands through his hair that was still slightly damp.

He kissed me back, pulling my body closer to his.

"Uh. we're gonna..." Blaise said, both he and Ron leaving the room.

We ignored them and kept kissing.

Draco pulled me on top of him. His hands trailing down my back.

I gasped slightly when he squeezed my butt.

I pulled back slowly. "You really like my butt don't you?" I laughed.

"Mhm" he said, his lips were swollen. I brushed my thumb against his lip and smirked a bit. We stayed laid like that for a bit, just smiling at each other. "Dray?" I mumbled.

"Harry" he said back, quietly.

"What's your favourite thing about me?" I asked.

He laughed. "Easy, your ass" he squeezed my butt again.

I rolled my eyes. "No seriously."

He smiled. "Your like.. Like the way you're never scared. Like you fucking came out to everyone tonight. I would never be able to do that." He said, smiling at me. "Well like.. Not the way you did."

I blushed. "Thank you." I whispered.

"What's your favourite thing about me?" He questioned.

"You're always able to calm me down. Even if you don't know you're doing it" I said right away.

He smiled at me. "Really?"

I nodded, smiling.

I stared at him for a bit, just taking him all in. How was I with this gorgeous specimen? I'll never know.

"I love you" I suddenly said.

It took me a minute to realize I said it out loud. But by the time I did he was kissing me again, bruisingly.

Suddenly my shirt was forgotten and my pants were being undone, and my boyfriend was now on top of me. I rolled my hips up to his.

He tugged off my pants, and his own. We were both naked. He rolled his hips against mine. I immediately moaned. "d-d-Draco. Oh fuck." I threw my head back.

My hands roamed over his body. "Do.. Do you want to?" He whispered in my ear, panting.

"Fuck yes." I pulled him down closer to me.

A wave of my hand closed the curtains around the bed.

I looked down at him as he flipped us over. "I..i.." I froze, getting nervous.

"Just. Put your fingers.. Fingers." He panted.

I blushed and looked at him. I put one of my fingers in his mouth so he'd lube-it-up.

I slowly pushed it in him after that, he moaned, adjusting his body.

Once he was settled he told me to move my finger, so I did. I waited until he started moving against my hand to add a second. Did the same thing, then a third.

His body shuddered and I knew I'd hit that spot. I brushed my fingers against it a couple times, then pulled my fingers out, casting a lube spell. Yes. I knew a lube spell.

I slowly entered him.

He grabbed my arms that were holding his sides, groaning.

I stopped and let him adjust.

"M-move" he said, still holding my arms.

I slowly started to thrust in and out until he moved against me, then I rolled my hips forward a bit faster.

"Fuck yes! Harry! Faster!" He moaned.

I moved faster.

"Oh god. Yes." He moaned, he threw his head back against the pillow.

He reached down and played with himself as I pounded into him.

"I'm gonna! Oh god Harry im gonna cum" he rolled his hips down so the base of my cock was buried in his ass.

I moved faster, angling myself to hit his prostate, until he came, moaning loudly and scratching at my back.

I came soon after and lay against him.

I silently, just waved my hand for a scourgify spell so we were both clean, and I leaned my head against his chest.

"I love you too" he said quietly, holding me close.

I looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really. For as long as I can think" He smiled.

I pulled the blanket over us and cuddled into him close.

"Good. Goodnight." I whispered.

He smiled as he held me. "Goodnight, love." He kissed my forehead.

I slowly fell asleep with him holding me close.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

I woke up the next morning.

It was the weekend, so I was very happy.

I slowly opened my eyes, and then became very aware of the fact that I'm naked.

Last night ran through my mind and my cheeks got hot.

I had sex with the guy I'm in love with.

I moved to get closer to Draco, his arm was still around me and I looked up at his sleeping face. He was so beautiful. I wanted to wake him up, but I didn't wanna pull him out of his sleep, so I settled on just running my hands through his hair softly. His hair was always so soft. "I love you, Dray." I whispered. **(A/N** **okay so when I read fics I usually hate little nicknames like this, but it just occurred to me how I actually like it)**

A crease formed in his forehead, so I brushed my thumb over it, to relax him. He relaxed at my touch and I couldn't help but smile.

The blanket was down around our hips, so his chest was exposed. I trailed my finger down the scars that were there, frowning because I know some are from me.

"Don't worry about it, I'm over it." Draco said.

I jumped slightly. "You're awake" I looked up at him.

He chuckled. "Clearly" he whispered, his fingers moving up and down my back as I lay with him.

I smiled, we just looked at each other.

"Harry?" He bit his lip. "I really do love you." He whispered.

I blushed and smiled, nodding. "I really love you" I replied quietly.

His cheeks were pink and it was adorable. "Why?" He said suddenly.

"Why what?" I tilted my head slightly, in confusion.

"Why do you love me? Why would you? You could do much better than me." He said.

"Draco." I took his face in my hands. "First, you're freaking gorgeous. But if that's not reason enough: which it isn't. You're also brave, you did the right thing during the war. You help me with my freak outs and panic. When you touch me i fell like everything is okay. You're definitely one thing in my life that's been constant. I've always felt strongly about you. Whether it was hatred or love." I whispered. "And everything you do, in knowing who your father is, is just admirable." I said, looking into his eyes. "I also love when you smile." I added.

He smiled at that, but his eyes were watery. "Nobody has ever told me they Actually love me. Not like that." He said quietly.

I smiled slightly. "Well I'll make up for all the lost love. Because the list goes on." I kissed his cheek.

He pulled me closer.

I cuddled into him and we just lay in silence together.

Blaise opened the bed curtains. "Decent?" He questioned. To which we both laughed.

"I mean... I guess" Draco said, smiling.

Blaise slowly looked at us, both of us were covered by the blanket from the waist down so we were fine. "Uh. It's like half passed 10 and Draco, you said we were going to go to Hogsmeade so.." He said.

Draco nodded. "We will. I'll get up." He said, I looked from Blaise to Draco.

Blaise nodded. "I'll just.. I'll let you get ready." He said, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

I grinned and looked at Draco as he sat up, he carefully stood up and walked to get some clothes. I looked at his bare ass as he walked with a slight limp to get dressed.

I couldn't help but laugh.

He looked over at me as he slid on his boxers. "I know exactly why you're laughing. So shut up, Potter." He glared at me.

I laughed and stood up, getting dressed. "Did you at least, uhm, e-enjoy it" I blushed.

Now it was his turn to laugh, walking towards me. "Of course I did. I wouldn't have asked you to go harder," he put his hands on my waist. "And faster," he whispered, kissing under my ear. "And deeper." He was doing it on purpose to try to seduce me. Again. His hands were now cupping my ass. "And told you how fucking good it feels." He whispered, bringing his hips forward to gently hit against mine.

My breath hitched and I looked up at him.

He was smirking.

I put my arms around his neck. "Th-that's goo-ood." I stuttered, my face going hot.

He kissed my cheek. "Now, I'm going to leave. But I'm gonna be thinking about you all day." He mumbled, his breath ghosting against my lips.

"Have fun." I said quietly.

He smiled finally and kissed me softly. I slowly kissed back.

He slowly pulled back, then combed through his hair before leaving.

I sighed happily and leaned against the wall.

I need to tell Ginny.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

After I got dressed I walked out of the room and walked to the great hall to check if any of my friends were there. Ron was.

I walked over to him. "Where'd you stay last night? I didn't here you come back." I sat beside him.

"Uh.. Oh uhm with Hermione." He said.

We both knew what that meant, so I chuckled slightly. "Well.. I don't want to both your with details about what I did last night." I laughed a bit. "Do you know where Ginny is?"

He shrugged. "Quidditch" he said.

I nodded and walked out to the pitch.

"Gin!" I called. She was just flying around.

She flew over to me. "Hey you! I meant to tell you how I proud I am of you, but you disappeared last night."

I chuckled. "I did. Uh. Sorry" I blushed.

She obviously noticed. "Harry, what did you do last night?" She poked my cheek.

"I. Uh.." I looked down.

"Harry Potter did you loose your virginity?" She questioned.

"Shut up!" I covered my face.

She shook her head and got off her broom, sitting next to me. "How was it?" She asked. "Do not give me details. Just. Was it, like, everything you dreamed of?"

I laughed a bit, then nodded, smiling as I looked down.

"They grow up so fast!" she held her chest.

I laughed. "It's funny. We were both eachothers beards." I chuckled.

She nodded, laughing, before slowly looking down.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked at her.

She shrugged. "I haven't come out to anybody, Harry. Not one person other than you." She said.

I smiled at her. "You'll be fine, Gin. Just come out to Ron and Hermione first. It's scary but it'll be fine. They'll support you." I put my arm around her, hugging her.

She sighed. "But what about my friends? What will they do?"

I shrugged. "They'll love you regardless, Gin. It's impossible not to." I smiled at her.

"Look at me. I'm so much happier now. You just have to get it off your chest and you'll be okay." I said quietly.

"You're right." She nodded. "I'll do it." She said.

"Glad I could help. But now I've gotta go catch up on homework." I got up. "Dracos been scolding me about doing my work." I rolled my eyes.

She laughed. "Then go!" She took her broom and went back to flying in the pitch. I smiled.

I walked towards the library. As I passed people they always stopped talking and stared at me. I felt panic rise in my chest. They were all judging me. But in still proud of coming out. Next step is to make my relationship public.

I walked into the library and took my usual place at the back, my table, and took my stuff out for my essay.

I started working on it.

I noticed someone talking and turned to tell them to shut up because I'm working, they were trying spells and I didn't think fast enough and they hit me with a spell.

Next thing I knew I was in madam Pomfreys.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

I heard. People but I was still asleep to them so I pretended to stay asleep.

"Where's Malfoy?" Ron said. I know Rons voice.

"Ginny went to get him. Don't worry it's not like he got super hurt. Just some stupid 4th year that doesn't know his spells. Ron he's fine." Hermiones voice.

"Is he hurt?" Draco. I felt a hand hold mine, I knew it was Dracos hand because it was soft and thin.

"He's just passed out for now. Madam Pomfrey said he's fine to go once he wakes up." Hermione explained.

"What happened?" He asked.

Hermione explained.

I felt the bed dip beside me and I slowly opened my eyes. I squeezed Dracos had so he'd look at me. He was the one sitting on the bed beside me.

"Hi baby." He said, smiling at me.

"I'm fine." I said, noticing the worry in his eyes.

"I know." He smiled.

"So stop worrying." I smiled up at him.

I looked over at my friends. "Thank you." I said.

"For?" Ron said.

"Being here and going to get Draco." I said.

They all smiled at me.

I put my head back down. "Dray?" I said quietly.

"Hi." He looked at me.

I chuckled. "Hi." I said. "Do you want to be my public boyfriend?" I asked quietly.

His eyes lit up. "Yes. I would very much like that." He kissed my cheek.

I sat up. "Can I leave?" I asked Hermione.

She smiled. "I'll go get madam Pomfrey." She disappeared.

I sat on the edge of the bed and held Dracos hand, resting my head against his shoulder.

"Yes yes. He can leave. Go on." Madam Pomfrey said, walking passed my bed to other students in need of her aid.

I got up. "You guys go ahead." I said to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They left.

Draco looked down at me. "We don't have to you know. We can stay secret." He said.

I shook my head. "Fuck that. No. I want everyone to know how much I love you." I kissed his cheek.

He smiled and laced his fingers through mine. "Let's do this then." He said.

We walked down the halls, hand in hand.

Every single person stopped and stared. Dracos hands were getting sweaty. "Dray, it's okay." I said quietly. He was nervous.

"I know.. I'm just.. Everyone is staring." He bit his lip.

"And that doesn't matter. I want everyone to know." I said, rubbing my thumb on the back of his hand.

He nodded.

We walked up to our dormitory and both just grabbed our jackets, then walked outside to the lake. He put his arm around my shoulders and brought me close to him.

I hid my face in his chest. "I love you." He said quietly.

I looked up at him. "I love you too" I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, smiling slightly.

My boyfriend.

My beautiful boyfriend.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Needless to say Draco and I were topic of conversation basically the rest of the year.

We spent Christmas together, he came to the burrow and Molly accepted him, which I was so thankful for.

We spent a few years together, he came to live with me in the Black house until we found an apartment to have together.

We've been living there for 2 years.

Every now and then we'd be mentioned in the Prophet, but apart from that we had a pretty good life together.

Today was our 4 year anniversary. We're going out to my favourite restaurant. Draco insisted.

We got there and he got us the table, then we sat across from each other and I reached out to hold his hand.

He ordered his favourite food here and I ordered mine, we ate and talked about nothing and everything and I just felt so fucking lucky.

"Harry." Draco said.

"Draco." I grinned.

"What do you see for the future?" He asked suddenly.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I see you and me together, with stable jobs and a happy life. And maybe a kid or two. Why?" I asked.

He let go of my hand and reached into his pocket. "Because that's exactly what I see. And that's exactly why right now, I'm asking you my dear love; The love of my life; The man who owns my heart. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a simple ring and got down on one knee.

"Draco.. It's beautiful. Of course!" I took his face in my hands and pressed a kiss to his lips.

He pulled back and slipped the ring onto my finger.

I wiped my eyes. "Draco. Oh my god I can't believe you!" I laughed, my cheeks slightly watery from the happy tears that fell from my eyes.

He laughed, taking my face in his hands and wiping my cheeks with his thumbs.

We left the restaurant and walked together, holding hands.

2 years later, we had a surrogate mother use Dracos DNA and we had our beautiful little Lily. She had platinum blonde hair just like her father and icy blue eyes aswell.

She was just a year and was wobbly when she walked, but she'd always give either me or Draco a huge hug after she walked. "Poppa!" She said, falling into Dracos arms. She didn't have a very extensive vocabulary but she never called Draco father, like we had planned. It's always been poppa. So he got used to it and smiled at her.

He nodded, smiling. "Poppa!" She put her hands on Dracos face.

I smiled as I watched them.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She ran towards me. Almost toppling over multiple times.

I grabbed her and lifted her into my arms and swung her around. "What do you want for lunch, beautiful?" I poked her nose and walked to the kitchen.

"You." Draco said, coming up behind me.

I jumped slightly, then laughed. "I was talking to our daughter." I poked his chest.

He laughed and kissed me softly.

Lily squirmed in my arms so I put her down and she ran to the living room.

I put my arms around Dracos neck. "What does my beautiful husband want for lunch?" I questioned.

"Anything, I don't really care, Potter." He grinned.

"Hey! It's Potter-Malfoy thank you." I smiled at him.

He kissed my nose.

I made lunch, we ate, then we sat in the living room with Lily on my lap, she wrapped her hand around my finger, and her face against my stomach.

I smiled down at her, then looked at my husband.

I never felt loved before I got with him.

I didn't know what love was supposed to feel like.

But this. This is love.

My family. My family is my love.

This is everything. This is why we live.

For love like this.


End file.
